


Wandering spirit

by Solar_Moon_O_o



Series: Haikyuu!! Horror Stories [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haunted House, M/M, Moving, New kid Yamaguchi, Not really a horror, haunted attics, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Moon_O_o/pseuds/Solar_Moon_O_o
Summary: Yamaguchi is the new kid that just moved in to a new house with his parents; but the house is not as empty as it seems.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Horror Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985485
Kudos: 15





	Wandering spirit

Yamaguchi hated being the new kid in school, but he had no choice. His father had just been transferred to a new department so his family had to make the move. 

He watched the houses pass by rapidly as his father drove their small family of three down the street. Soon enough they stopped at an old looking house at the corner of the street. 

Yamaguchi sighed as he stepped out of the car and looked at his new home. There were over grown weeds and the entire exterior of the house was aged badly. It looked like one of those houses you’d move into in every horror movie. 

“What if this place is haunted,” he asked his parents while he helped them pull out some luggage from the car to stack them on the sidewalk. 

“Don’t be ridiculous darling,” his mother smiled at him reassuringly, “there’s no such thing as ghost.” 

“You’re mother is right,” his father gave him a pat on the back, “now let’s go in.”

“Everyone says that before the vengeful spirit comes and gets them,” Yamaguchi muttered under his breath but followed them in anyways. 

Later that night, once he had settle into his room and laid in bed trying to get some sleep after a tiring day, he was awoken by a thumping sound. 

“Please be a small animal,” he whispered nervously pulling the pillow over his head trying to shut the noise out. It stopped the moment he did that, but he could’ve sworn someone pulled his blanket, just a bit. 

The next morning he woke up tired and ragged from the little disturbances here and there last night. Not noticing much of a difference in his room, he passed it off as paranoia and went to take a quick shower. 

That was until he got out and his clothes that he had brought in were missing. 

“What the…” he conversed to no one in particular and looked around the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. “I could’ve sworn…” 

A low snicker of amusement that went unheard rang throughout the bathroom as a tall boy with blonde hair and glasses watched the other teen run about panicking over his missing clothes. 

This was the most fun he’d had in a while considering that he was the only one here to entertain himself after the last family had moved out about five years ago. 

Deciding that this new boy had suffered enough, he decided to return his clothes and watched with amusement as he shouted for joy. He left the bathroom quickly after he had returned the clothes and went downstairs to see what the teen’s parents were up to. 

He couldn’t remember much from his past life, just that he once had a family like this teen. He couldn’t remember who they were or how they looked like and over the years, he found himself to stop caring about such trivial details. He was already dead anyways, there was no point in trying to remember his family. 

He didn’t know why he was the only one stuck in this home, all he could remember was that there was a bright light before he lost consciousness and then he woke up in his room. 

Perhaps there was a time where he wandered around here with his family bustling about living here too, but he couldn’t remember them, just the family that had move in afterwards. And now, there’s this family. 

This one was different however, the parents actually talked to one another normally, they weren’t yelling, screaming and throwing objects at each other like the last one. 

If he remembered right, the last family had two kids. A girl and a boy. The girl was older with short blonde hair and the boy was basically bald due to him shaving his head. It was always the older sister taking care of her younger brother and one day the police came to take the parents away, he couldn’t remember why, but after that, the sister and the brother moved away too. He had fun messing with them, but then he was left alone for five years. 

It’s been a long lonely five years, and he was sure that he had preferred solitude in his last life, but now he was actually happy for the company. It kind of helped that this teen was cute. 

So the days went on, he would follow Yamaguchi Tadashi, as he learned his name to be, to school since it was much more interesting than staying at home with Yamaguchi’s mom all day. He learned that Yamaguchi was a quiet and timid kid and didn’t make friends so easily, it’s actually been months now and he still had yet to make a single friend. Still it made him wonder if he was the same, if he had any friends when he went to school back then. 

One day, on a stormy Saturday, Yamaguchi was left alone in the house while his parents had left to go to a dinner with some friends. He didn’t want to be alone. From the months that he had been living here, he was now completely convinced that it was haunted. His things would always be misplaced or knocked over. Someone kept pulling his blanket every night and he swears he can here laughing sometimes when the room was dead silent. 

But alas, he was left alone in the dark house with only the unknown spirit to keep him company. 

Sighing he walked around with nothing to do, he had finished all of his homework, he’s done all his chores, and his room was always neat and tidy. He didn’t have friends or did any extracurriculars at school either. The volleyball club was interesting but when he had walked in the take a look it had intimidated him. There was a small short boy with orange hair and a boy with raven hair and what drove him away was the intensity of their play. Their quick was amazing and so fast he barely caught a glimpse of the balk before it smacked past the tall blockers on the team and onto the court. 

He could never play like that so he had just walked away. He did occasionally go to their games, it was always fun to watch the team with the freak duo as everyone else had called them. 

His feet subconsciously lead him upstairs into the attic where he would usually avoid, but somehow, here he was in the attic. It was dark except for the light coming from the small circular window and he didn’t bother to look for a light. He wasn’t going to be in here long, but something drew him to the boxes in the far corner. These looked like they were forgotten up here, like they weren’t open in years. So he did just that, he opened them and inside what he saw made his gasp in shock. It was all pictures of a family, all tall with blonde hair. One of them, the youngest it seemed had glasses. 

He dugged through the rest of the contents in the box, and found more pictures of the boy with glasses. He was in the volleyball club apparently. He looked through more pictures and found out that his older brother was in the same volleyball club from the school he was currently attending. 

In the album he found the teen’s family name, Tsukishima. There wasn’t any other information just that both boys played volleyball. 

“Akiteru,” the bespectacled blonde whispered, memories of his older brother suddenly surfacing. A strange feeling enveloped and his eyes stung with salty tears. He had a brother, he had family and he doesn’t even know where they are now. Did they miss him? Do they still care about him? How were they doing now? Are they even still alive? He had so many questions and none of them could be answered. 

“Huh? Who’s there?” Yamaguchi asked alarmed dropping the photo album back into the box. 

“You can here me?” Tsukishima asked in shock. He had tried talking to the last occupants of the house and no one could hear him, but maybe…

“Yes so where are you?” Yamaguchi asked looking around wildly like a scared animal. 

“I’m right beside you,” Tsukishima answered waving a hand in front of Yamaguchi but the boy kept looking around and elsewhere. 

“I guess you can’t see me,” he let out a bitter laugh, but a part of him felt joy that he could be heard. That at least made being alone forever as a ghost more bearable. 

“So is you name Akiteru?” Yamaguchi asked seeming to have calmed down a little. He liked the voice he was hearing, it’s smooth and nice sounding. This person, or ghost rather did sound a little cocky and arrogant but he had a nice voice. 

“No…” a long pause as Tsukishima looked away even though Yamaguchi couldn’t see his expression, “it’s Kei. Tsukishima Kei.”

“Oh, then can I call you Kei-kun?” Yamaguchi asked looking around, he had no idea where to look when taking to his new found companion. 

“No.” The voice sounded irritated at the familiarity of Yamaguchi’s demeanor making the teen laugh. “Tsukki then.” 

“Whatever,” Tsukishima sighed. He felt like Yamaguchi would call him that even if he wasn’t okay with it. 

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi by the way,” he introduced himself to the voice. 

“I know, I’ve been here long before you move in,” Tsukishima said with a small sigh. 

“So you’re the one that kept hiding my stuff and knocking things over,” Yamaguchi accused him good naturedly. 

“Yeah, my bad. I’ll stop that now,” Tsukishima answered with a smirk although the other teen couldn’t see it. 

“I’m holding you to that,” Yamaguchi smiled, he liked talking to this spirit. “So you played volleyball?” He nodded at the boxes. 

“Yeah, my brother played so I wanted to be like him,” Tsukishima shrugged and trailed off, “I wonder where they are now…”

“Maybe I can help you find them!” Yamaguchi said excitedly. He couldn’t see Tsukishima’s face but he didn’t like the sad tone in his voice. 

“I don’t even know how long I’ve been like this for,” the blonde shook his head, “what if they’re already dead.” 

“Well you’ll never know until you look,” Yamaguchi said. He wanted to help Tsukishima. 

“Maybe,” Tsukishima just shrugged and changed the subject, “how come you’re not joining the volleyball club.”

“Have you even seen their team! They’re so intense especially the setter and spiker duo. Their quick is amazing. I’m not even a good player, there’s no way I can make it on the team.” 

“You’ll never know until you try,” Tsukishima said rephrasing Yamaguchi’s earlier statement. 

“Maybe….” he parroted Tsukishima’s earlier response to him. 

The days past, and Yamaguchi found it fun and interesting just talking to Tsukishima despite not being able to see him. Likewise, Tsukishima found himself enjoying Yamaguchi’s company more than he had anticipated. But the more they talked to each other, the more Yamaguchi wished he could see Tsukishima and the more Tsukishima wished he was still alive. In a sense it pained the both of them that Tsukishima was nothing more than just a voice to add sassy quips here and there. 

One day as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were walking home from school, a car drove by with a very familiar figure in it. Shocked, they followed the car and found themselves in the middle of a cemetery. The tall blonde man exited his car revealing himself to be-

“Akiteru!” Tsukishima shouted running up, or floating to his brother. “Hey! It’s me!” He tried to get his brother’s attention but the man can neither see nor hear him. 

Instead, he knelt in front of a grave with a solem expression, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you,” he said quietly placing a bouquet of flowers in front of a tombstone. “It should’ve been your brother instead, not you Kei.” Tsukishima watched his brother for a while wishing he could tell him that he was okay, that he’s still here but his voice was useless to him.

After a long while, Akiteru left and drove away promising the tombstone that he will return again next year as he had done every year since they had moved away. 

“I couldn’t say anything to him…” Tsukishima whispered looking down cast. Yamaguchi didn’t say anything for a long while, he only followed the voice with his eyes and gasped. 

“Tsukki!” He nearly yelled in the quietly cemetery. “I can see you! I can see you Tsukki!” 

“What?” Tsukishima asked equally as shocked as Yamaguchi was and allowed himself a small genuine smile.

“Next year,” Yamaguchi promised him, “next year I’ll let your brother know how you feel. I’ll be your voice from now on.” They smile at each other, and for once in his life, Tsukishima really wished he was alive so he can hug Yamaguchi and never let go. 

  
  



End file.
